DPOV till the last bank job
by sammy-emma
Summary: ok, snippets of DPOV in till the last bank job there are more than i've sent out. All DPOV from till the last bank job so it's not a story just additional stuff so read Till the last bank job please thanks
1. Chapter 2

**Hay**

**So snippets, not that long **

**So that title of the chapter is the chapter from the original story**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

DPOV

I stud in my new bosses office

He was giving me the low down on the rules

I nodded saying the odd word when required; my family were planning on moving around here

My mother wanted to get away from Russia, so I took up a job in the area so that when they do move over I will be close

I nodded as Alto dismissed me, looking down the hall my eyes caught on someone

There at the then end of the hall stood a girl

Brown hair that cascaded down her back, a blue shirt and heels

She looked like she had grabbed the first things she had found, but it worked on her

She stuck out because everyone was in suits, I watched as she chatted with Alberta, my new co worker

They started to walked down the hall way on my left

"EDDIE" the girl shouted

I turned away, I had to get my office key and collect my things

I finally had everything I needed; only it was pilled up in my arms

I could carry the weight only; I couldn't twist my key around to open the door

I shifted the weight in my arms; I could hear slightly raised voices in the office across from me

"Rose! That is not it" Some one said, storming out the room and slamming the door

Only it rebounded, I watched as the door slammed against the wall

Sitting behind the desk was the girl from this morning

She shifted her feet to the floor, her eyes moved from her door to me

Her eyes moved to what I was holding to finally meeting my eyes

Her eye's were brown, intense light brown

"Could you get the door please" I asked

She didn't say anything for a second; I could see her trying to place my accent

"Sure" She said with a shrug, climbing out of her chair she made her way across the hall

She didn't bother to put her shoes back on, taking the keys out my hand she opened the door for me

I stepped into the room, as I was about to say thank you someone shouted

"HATHAWAY GET YOU SHOES ON THERES BEEN A BRAKE IN, AND GET THE BETA EQUIPMENT!"

By the way she tilted her head slightly I could tell that they were calling her

She stood there, leaning on my door frame watching me as I placed the boxes down

Again as I was about to say thank you someone interrupted me

"Rose, what are you doing?" I could tell that it was the women from before

Rose Hathaway, was her name

"I'm thinking of the best way to rob his wallet, what dose it look like I'm doing?" Rose replied, I could hear the mocking in her voice

She turned back to my office, turning her back on whoever was speaking to her

"Rose, you are wanted somewhere else do not disobey your superior" Came the sharp tone of the women behind rose

"Sure, but last time I checked there's only one person higher than me and that's Alberta and I haven't heard he call me yet"

I kept looking up; finally able to see the women behind rose

She looked to be early 30's with urban hair; I could see the resemblance between the two even though a lot was different

"HATHAWAY, THERE GETTING AWAY!" Someone shouted again

"GOD Eddie IT'S NOT LIKE WERE GOING TO CATCH THEM. IF THEY BROKE INTO JOHNSONS THERE GONE" Rose finally replied

Before she left she shot me a smiled and turned on the women behind her

The women stepped into my office and turned to rose

"Those shoes are inappropriate" She said before closing my door

"Sorry about that, I'm Janine Hathaway. We will be working on some case's so I just thought I would introduce myself" She said

Her voice was informative, before I could say anything she left

I stared at the door for a little while before turning back to my boxes

Time to settle in


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

DPOV

I woke up to a call from Alberta

Placing the phone on loud speaker, while I got dressed

Another bank break in

I got dressed and made my way to the bank

When I arrived Alberta was on the phone to a very sleepy Rose

A lot of gossip was passed around about rose, she was a wild card she used to rob banks but she's the best at the job she does

Alberta has a lot of respect for rose

She hung up the phone and turned to talk to me

"She's on her way, we have know idea how they got in and out" Alberta said

I nodded, wondering how I would help here

"We need rose to give us the information then we will do the forensic work" Alberta said

"How will Rose no?" I asked as we looked around the bank lobby

"It's what she does, brakes into banks then tells the bank were there security is going wrong. She know what she's doing, the best I've ever seen"

I nodded, we stood waiting for rose and Eddie to arrive

Eddie it turns out is Rose's partner in a sense

Soon they arrive, Eddie nodded in my Direction

Behind him stood rose

She was wearing Pink flannel PJ's along with holding a coat and yellow slippers

Her hair was wild, but looked... Sexy

Her eyes were half closed as she shuffled into the room

"Nice PJ's" Someone said

Rose looked down at herself and made an almost inaudible groan

"Rose, why the hell- actually I don't care we need your expertises" Alberta said pointing towards the main hallway

"What time's it?" Rose asked rubbing her eyes...cute

"SpongeBob slippers?" Eddie said raising his eyebrows

I suppressed a smile as I saw the eyes on her slippers move as she walked

Rose lifted her finger to him

"We need to find the points of entry and exit" I said, cutting of what ever Eddie was about to say

"Hay, Rose nice to meet you. Now see ya'll in the morning" Rose said taking a step back

I hadn't officially been introduced to her since her mother had intervened yesterday

She started to step out the door

"Rose, Dimitri, Dimitri, Rose. Now get you arse to work" Alberta said pushing rose back into the building

Rose stumbled slightly giving Alberta a scowl but carried on into the bank

Suddenly she stopped her eyes falling to something on the floor

Rose bent picking something small of the floor

Sighing she walked back towards us

"You didn't even look rose, come on this is important" Eddie said, I could tell he was tired and getting annoyed

Ok, they broke in threw the front door to be ironic and to laugh at the security then they used the Maximies net work coverage to get into the second vault, it might have less money but its closer to there exit the roof, they broke out threw a lose tile at the back of the building" Rose said yawning at the end and pulling her coat around herself

I looked at her for a long moment, there was no way she could have gotten all that information already before even looking at the evidence we already have

"R&J" Rose said wrapping her arms around herself

I thought over this, R&J ?

"Oh" Alberta said, then it clicked

Ralf And Jesse were the two rose used to rob banks with

But last I heard they were in prison

"So you should have Janine Hathaway here not me" Rose said with a sleepy and annoyed voice

She then followed by walking out the front door

Alberta started talking to the others, getting them to move around and getting all the evidence that there was

The door opened again and in walked rose

"Eddie, you given me a lift or not?" Rose said, her hand on her hip as she stood in the door way

"Can't rose sorry, I've got to stay here and do my job" Eddie said turning back around smiling

"Thanks, I have to walk three blocks in pink PJ's and SpongeBob slippers love you to" Rose said, a pout on her lip

I let a little smile fall on my lips before I spoke

"I can give you a lift" I said, her eyes moved to me

She smiled slightly before replying

My mum always told me not to get in the car with strangers, but your can't get much stranger than me so lets go"

I chuckled slightly, nodding I walked over towards her

We walked in silence towards my car

As I drove of my curiosity caught up with me

"How did you know it was R&J before you even had a look around?" I asked, looking over for a split second before focusing on the road again

"Because I taught them and it's hard not to notice your own handy work when it's laid out in front of you"

I thought over this, she must have been one cocky bank robber

Most on the men at work notice her for her looks, but sitting with her know it almost impossible to notice how smart and cocky she is

"What times it?" She said after a while

"Half five" I said glancing at the dashboard

Rose groaned in the seat next to me, looking over I noticed a frustrated look on her face

We pulled up outside a nice little house

"Thanks, see you at work" She said hopping out of the car

I switched on the light and went threw all my files tying to find my Bluetooth headset

Finding it in the glove compartment I noticed a phone on the floor

It must be Rose's since she's the only other person who has been in the car

I climbed out the car and made my way towards the front door

Should I leave it till tomorrow, what if she's already in bed?

But before I could think of anything she opened the door

"You left this" I said handing it back to her

"Thanks" Rose said tucking it into her waist band

I then noticed that she was wearing running cloths

I just nodded then made my way back towards the car

I climbed into the driver's seat, turning the key

Rose stood on her door step stretching, her gaze wandered over towards the car as she took of at a run

I watched as she took of, then turning the car around I drove to work

There wasn't much point going home since I was due in, in a hour

I sorted my files before making my way to the gym, one way to stay awake

Walking into the gym I noticed Rose working on a punch bag, so this is where she was going

I smiled and turned around to do my stretches and my own work out

I kept looking over at rose, only to notice what she twisted her wrist wrong

She looked over at me then

"You should tilt your wrist up a little it will hurt you less and your opponent more" I said wiping of my hands

"Oh, and you know this because?" Rose said turning to look at me properly while restriping her gloves

"You know, Dimitri you should train rose. She has the potential and we need to help get her control better" Alberta stepped in

I looked between the two

"God, Alberta I can fight" Rose said in frustration and turned back to the punch bag

"Extra pay for each hour you train with her" Alberta said to me, her eyes till on rose

Rose groaned and turned to face us

Rose seamed to know how to use her strength but would hurt herself

"Just the basics" I said nodding to Alberta before walking of

I hadn't got much of a work out, so I just changed back into my work cloths

Only, the changing rooms are unisex

Rose stepped in while I was changing my top

I noticed her eyes move over my chest

"Seven every morning ok" I asked as she walked past me

"Sure" Rose said turning away from me, but not before I notice her eyes on me again

Rose picked up her things and left

I finished and got ready for work

Alberta came into my office, placing a file on my desk

"Your first project, your in charge" She said

I opened the file and read the name

Ralf and Jesse

I had my team set up, only I would need rose to understand these two

Stepping into Rose's office I noticed she was eating a muffin

"Sup" She said around a mouth of food

"I've been put in as head of the R&J project, it would be a massive help if you helped" I asked looking around her office

Yer, sure but don't over load me with work" Rose said, I noticed the amount of files the littered the floor

Alto really did overload her with paper work

I nodded and left her to her work

I opened all the files on R&J, it told me a lot about them

But also rose, it was obvious rose was the brain in this operation

I was looking down at the floor plan at which rose had been caught robbing

Only she hadn't been caught, Jesse had handed her in

Only, I couldn't find any escape route for her

Jesse and Ralf had been caught, rose was took from her flat

"What you looking for" Rose said from my door way

She stepped in, looking up I notice her eyes on the blueprints

"How did you get out?" I asked looking over it myself

Rose laughed looking at the blueprint again

"Hay, a girl has to have some secrets"

I looked at her for a second, she liked to keep things for herself

She's smarter than I had thought

"Anyway, I'm of night" She said stepping out of my office

I pondered over the blueprints for a while longer

Finding nothing

I gave up and made my way home, I need sleep since I will be training rose tomorrow


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

DPOV

Eddie came into the office; a team of us were to go to the hospital for protection

As we made our way there I found out that rose had been shot

At first I was shocked, but I felt like I have to protect her

How could I be getting attached to someone already, if she need's protection I would be there it's what my job is

We made it into the room, only a few were aloud to stay

I stood guard on the inside of the door

Rose seamed normal, only a bandage around her upper arm

She seamed to be arguing with someone, a boy

Was he her boyfriend?

No, she just threatened him

They were talking about the best place for her to stay since she refuses to leave the country

"What, NO" Rose said as every eye in the room turned to me

"Rose it's perfect, R&J don't know him haven't seen him and if they followed you back there they wouldn't know which flat you would be in, its perfect and you get to keep you job and everything"

Alberta said, I could see the reasoning in rose's eyes

"Is that ok with you Belikov?" Stan said turning his attention towards me

I thought this over, I nodded I've done this before and if she needs protection then I will

"I have a spear room if it is needed" I said looking towards rose then Alberta

"Sorted, Alberta go pack some of Roses cloths and take them to Dimitri's place rose go get a shower and change"

Stan said looking around the room

Rose jumped up, shooting Stan a death glare as she walked out to go shower

We all made our way back to the office, rose refused to shower at the hospital since she has one at the office

I sat at the desk adding all the information I had for the R&J, I heard shouting coming from rose's room

Eddie seamed to be getting angry

I put everything away and went to get rose

I was to take a few days of work to make sure rose was ok

"Ready to go?" I asked from the door way

"It's only early" Rose said from her desk, she looked stressed and tired

"I no Mr. Alto want me to show you were you will be staying and to let you settle in" I said while watching her climb from her seat

"Sure, so know I have a parole officer. I though I got rid of the first one" She said as we walked from the office

I gave her the grand tour of the flat, pointing the important things and apologizing for the adjoining bathroom

"If you need anything just ask" I said walking into the living room as rose made her way to bed

The pain killers must be making her tired

I curled up and read for a while before making something to eat


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

DPOV

I turned over in my sleep as a scream came from the room next to mine

I forced my eyes open, squinting into the dark I stumbled out of bed

"FUCK" rose shouted

My head cleared as I made my way towards her room

Flipping the switch I took in the site of rose

She was on the floor, only half her body was on the bed all her hair was covering her face

I couldn't help but look over her body, her top had ridden up lightly showing her tanned and firm stomach along with the curve of her hips

"Ha...Hay" She said twisting so she was sitting

"What happened?" I asked walking into her room and looking for any danger

"Erm... Fell out of bed" She said sitting up, I could see the blush run into his cheeks

She looked at me then, her hair out of the way

Her eyes moved over my chest, I then realized what I was wearing

But then I couldn't help but look at the curves of her body and the way her PJ's clung to her

"Your arms bleeding" I noticed as my eyes moved back up her arm

"God" Rose growled, looking closer I noticed that her keys were stuck in the gun shot wound

Her hand moved to pull the keys out, I moved over holding her hand away from the keys

Her hands were small and warm in mine

"Lets get you cleaned up" I said pulling away

I went a grabbed the first aid kit

She followed me into the kitchen

I realized that the first Aid was in my room, while I grabbed that I pulled on a T-Shirt

I handed rose some pain killers since that was going to kill like a bitch later

I worked fast, making her arm numb and getting the keys out fast, fixing the cut and bandaging it up again

"Your good at that, got a medical Degree or something?" Rose said as she watched me

"No, but you have to learn to patch things up when you have three sisters" I said while cleaning up all the used stuff

"Having three sisters helped you learn how to stitch someone up?" Rose said taking sips out of her water

"With my sister's yes" I said a small smile played at my lips while I finished everything up

I noticed the sun coming up as the kitchen filled with light

"Looks like its time for work" Rose said hopping of the stool

"Rose, were not going to work today" I said as I started to get things out to make breakfast

"What, why?" Rose said as she stopped moving back to her room

I gave her the reasons, not that she understood

She stomped of, soon I heard the shower running

I climbed onto the couch and started reading

Rose came out asking about why I wasn't the one at work

Again she still didn't understand why

"I can look after myself" She said, I kept reading as I felt her eyes trying to read the cover

"Clearly" I said not looking up

"Hay I could take you" Rose said, her voice becoming more feisty but I could hear the playfulness in it

I didn't reply just kept reading

"Don't think I can" Her voice became more serious, like she had to prove herself. Her posture changed

"Rose, we are not fighting" I said in a stern voice looking up for a second

"Why, scared of getting your arse kicked by a girl?" Roses voice going back to teasing

"Ros-" I started, only she interrupted

"Some big badass Russian" she said her stance becoming more primal, ready for a fight

I groaned and leaned back into the couch, she was so not doing this

"Can't believe your letting me tarnish your relationship Rose said walking away

Now was my time to move, I snuck up behind her

"So much for training me" She said, moving towards the fridge

Rose jumped out the way as I got closer

"Jumpy rose?" I laughed as she noticed the plate in my hand

I made my way to the sink, placing my plate in the sink

I spun, gripping rose by the wrist's stopping her attack

Rose looked up at me, her eyes glowing

She started to wrap one leg around one of mine

I let her, trying to guess what she was doing

Only I realized a little too late, she pushed her heel into the back of my knee

Making my legs give out under me, I fell on top of her

I moved my hands just in time to stop my entire weight landing on top of her

I felt my heart beating faster, along with my breath

I moved from over her, my eyes moving over her lips as I helped her of the floor

"try not to make a battle cry" I said, we were still close as I was holding her up slightly

I watched as her breathing became faster, I pulled away then

Moving to the sink to wash my plate, if I had stayed there a second long I would have kissed her

What was I thinking?

Rose moved around then, looking in my cupboard for something to eat

I made my way back over to the couch, only as I looked up rose sat on the counter eating doughnuts which she was dipping into Nutella

She's smart, beautiful and eats' like a normal person, well sort of normal

I think...I might like her

"What?" She asked while eating another doughnut

"That really can't be nice, if your hungry cook something" I said, turning back to my book so that it didn't look like I was staring too much

Rose walked over, sitting down next to me and started to read over my shoulder

"You don't seam like the reading type" I said looking at her

She moved back, placing her legs over my lap and placing the Nutella between her knees and the doughnuts between her legs

"Nope, I'm a movie kind of girl. You got anything good? She said looking at me

I looked at her then, what kind of films would she like?

She shot me a smile that made my breath catch as she shot up of the couch and going over to my cabinet

She flipped threw the films, most were old because my mum had me watching all the classics since I was a child

"Omg, stellar they've brought it out on DVD" She shocked me then

"You don't seam the type for old films" I mused from the couch as she put it into the DVD player

"Are you kidding, best films there are the story lines better and it's funny to watch the hair styles" She moved over to the couch

Pulling a cushion down she lay on the floor and watched the film

I watched the film with her

As the night went on we ordered some food and Rose called Lissa while I did the dishes

Sitting back on the couch, Rose placed her legs on my lap again and flipped threw the T.V channels

Soon she stopped flipping and found something she liked

I sat and watched the shows with her, her breathing became even

I looked over and noticed that she had fallen asleep

I slipped of the couch and carried her into her room

She stared but went right back to sleep as I placed her down

I crawled back into my own bed, keeping the door open.

A scream came threw the night, only this time it wasn't Rose's

Shooting out the room I noticed rose standing there, Ralf lay on the floor cradling his arm

"Look what I found" Rose said pointing at Ralf

"You said you wouldn't" He wailed looking up at Rose

"No, I said I would let you walk out. I'm pretty sure you don't need your arm to walk" He attacked then

Only I was faster

I wrapped my arm around his neck and squeezed slightly

"I'll get her rose, if I can't hurt you I'll get her" Ralf snarled at Rose after she had made her call to the office

"Touch a single hair on her head Ralf I'll snap you neck and say it was self defence" Rose growled, I could see the pure anger in her eyes, I didn't dough for a second that she would do it if anyone hurt Lissa

"You can't always protect Lissa rose" Before I could react his elbow shot into my kidney

I wouldn't have lost my hold if the flat hadn't filled with smoke

I fought threw the smoke, dragging rose out and getting her to safety

I don't know what she remembers from what happened but we made it out

I protected her


	5. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

DPOV

After last night we were all sitting in a meeting

Rose was still asleep but someone wheeled her in

Rose started to wake up, she looked around the room not seaming shocked at all

She bent down and passed me my jacket back

"Nice of you to join us rose" Stan said looking around the room

Stan told rose everything that she needed to know which, she didn't even understand

"So, what's going on?" She asked as we walked back towards her office

"Rose, you've been put in the witness protection programme long with Valissa" I said as we stepped into her office, which held everyone

Rose shot me a look

"It's a precaution until everything is sorted out" I said, she seamed to calm slightly at that

"OMG, rose I was so scared and every one was saying that you got caught in some yellow smoke and they didn't know what it was and that you could die and you were refusing to go to the hospital and I really wanted to come see you but the dragged me to you office and maid me stay here all night-"

Lissa ambushed rose as we stepped into the room

"Lissa baby calm down" Christian pulled Lissa's little white arms from around Rose's neck and placed them at her side

Rose smiled at Lissa, I placed my hand on the small of her back and guided her into the room

"So what now?" Rose said as she took a seat

"Were going to my aunt's" Christian said while he calmed Lissa down

"Because that's original Fire boy" Rose said, after everything she's still cocky as ever

"Hay me and Tasha have different last names and Jessie thinks I'm an orphan" Christian finally said

"We should leave soon" I said, before rose tried to kill Adrian

I left to make sure the van was sorted with everything we needed

Everything was clear, and safety was at its best

Time to leave

I took the drivers seat, Eddie Shot gun leaving Rose and Adrian in the middle and Christian and Lissa in the back

I kept my eyes on the road as Rose leaned between the seats and turned the radio on

The car seamed relaxed, that was until Rose started getting annoyed at Adrian

"Adrian, stop" Rose said, I noticed as she moved over a seat in the reaview mirror

Rose leaned back between the seats and turned the music up, it was obvious she was trying to drowned out Adrian's singing

I was fine with this till, Adrian spanked rose forcing her further threw the seat

Which she ended up getting stuck

I kept my eyes on the road; it was distracting enough with out me watching

I could see rose struggling next to me, I couldn't find a place to pull over and help her out

But then I heard a crunch from the seat behind rose and Adrian cry out

"Rose, get the fuck out of there before the boys on that bus get any harder" Eddie said as he moved in front of rose

This was the first time I noticed all the boys on the bus in front looking threw the window screen at Rose

Rose finally freed herself and climbed onto Eddies lap

I finally found a place to pull over, once we did everyone climbed out

"You-" Rose shot at Adrian as she jumped towards him

Eddie caught rose before she reached Adrian and she was putting up a good struggle

"Rose, you've already broke his nose no need to do any more damage" Eddie said, Rose calmed down a little

"Ouch" Christian said as we all looked at Rose's hips

They had swollen a little bit and a bruise had started to appear

"I told you we never sit Rose and Adrian next to each other when were in a car" Lissa said while looking at Adrian's nose

We finally piled back into the car, Rose in shot gun keeping Rose and Adrian away from each other

As it turns out Adrian only had a fractured nose, which Lissa had already fixed

The radio wasn't going on after the last incident

Lissa lent Rose her IPod since she was shearing Christians

After a while Rose started to sing

"I wasn't really in love

I wasn't really in love

It was just a crush

It was just a crush

Sparks fly when we touch

It was never enough"

Her voice was in tune and she sounded really, really good

Rose finally pulled out the headphones as we got closer to our destination

"Sup?" She said looking around the car full of everyone looking at her

"I've missed your singing" Lissa said from the back as she snuggled into Christian's shoulder

Christian just started nodding and looked out the window

Adrian was asleep breathing out his mouth with a little bit of dried up blood on his chin

We finally pulled up outside a reasonable sized house, which looked strangely familiar

Everyone climbed out and started to greet Christian's aunty as I got the bags out

"Dimika?" Someone said

Looking up I noticed Tasha standing in front of me

"Tasha" I smiled, we used to go to school together

That was why this place looked familiar

"How have you been?" I asked

"Good, works ok. How's yours, and your mama?" Tasha ask

"Good, body guarding at the minuet, and mama's great" I smiled

"Come on, you guys must be tired" Tasha said pulling herself away from our conversation

"You know were your rooms our" She said to Rose and Lissa

"The hot water still on?" Rose asked

"Yep, I put some cloths into your room Rose since you took everything with you last time" She said

Tasha left to help everyone settle in, leaving me to settle into the living room

Everything was so familiar

Everyone had gone to bed, Tasha had woken me by accident

We spent ages talking about old school days, my family and things we used to get up to

"Just need a drink, I'll be right back" I said walking towards the kitchen

As I entered the Kitchen there stood rose, Leaning against the counter

Her night gown clung to every curve of her body, it reached mid thigh and showed a lot of skin

My eyes travelled over her body, her hair falling over her shoulder and the bend to her hip as she leaned against the counter

We stood like that for a few minuets, I could feel her eyes moving over my chest again

"Dimika?" Tasha said as she stepped into the kitchen

"Oh, hi rose" She said squinting threw the dark kitchen

"Hay, just getting a drink" Rose said holding the jug up

"I thought everyone was asleep" Rose said hopping of the counter and putting the jug back in the fridge

"Oh, everyone else is me and Dimkia are just talking" Tasha said, looking over at me

"Why do you call him Dimkia?" Rose asked, I could here the sharpness of her tone

"It's my name in Russian" I answered

Rose nodded and walked away with out saying anything

"Well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight Dimika" Tasha said as she followed Rose up the stairs

I just walked back into the living room and lay down on the couch, finally going to sleep


	6. Chapter 8

Additional

DPOV

I watched as Rose walked away

Her clothing bearing covering her, I couldn't help but let my gaze travel down her curvy body as she swayed out the room

She had a glint in her eye before Tasha had walked in

I turned facing my old friend

"It's getting late you should get some sleep" I said stepping back into the front room

"Sure, they can be a handful-" She laughed to herself before picking up her wine glass

"I remember the night Christian first bought Lissa home" She smiled picking her way threw the room

I looked threw the blinds before closing them, raking my fingers threw my lose hair I sighed

I couldn't rid my mind of the way rose looked

She was dangerous, even to herself

I smiled thinking of how confident she was, the way she held her posture and never let anything get her down

She took it all, the looks from her co workers and the jabs from her own mother

She accepted it and shot back with a witty comment

I had never met anyone like her before in my life

She was so powerful so...

So...

So...

Unique

Could I help falling for her?

No, I don't think any man in the world could be blind to her wild beauty

I sighed running my hand threw my hair

I had to get her of my mine, she was a co worker

I lay down on the pull out couch (my room was still being sorted, and it was a good place to stay to protect Lissa)

I stared up at the ceiling, listening to the creaks and drips of the house for a long time

So I felt the tug of sleep, letting my body relax I was pulled into a peaceful sleep

_I lay under the fading rays of sunlight_

_Only to have the last of it blocked from my skin_

_I opened my eyes to a sight that held me still_

_Her long brown/ black hair fell over one shoulder framing her tanned face_

_Her piercing brown eyes bore down on my_

_Her shoulders held straight, collar bone curving into the swell of her breast_

_My breath caught as I took in that she was there wearing nothing_

_I pushed up of the grass, beginning to say something_

_But she placed a soft finger against my lips stopping what ever I was about to say_

_She leaned her head closer, pressing her lips gently against mine_

_I couldn't help but kiss back, I felt the tension starting to build as she became more fierce and powerful with the kiss_

_I pushed myself on top of her desire taking over_

_My hands ran down her sides, relishing in the softness of her skin_

_One of her legs rapped around my hips pulling them closer to her_

_I pulled back arching an eyebrow _

"_Are you sure" I asked, my voice coming out husky and tainted with my Russian accent _

_I watched as she nodded her head slightly, within that second her eyes were empty of any emotion other than lust _

_I ran my hand down her side, moving over her hip and down her thigh_

_I rested my hand on the underneath of her thigh_

_I leaned forward and kissed her collar bone_

"_So soft" I couldn't stop myself from whispering _

_She arched her body up towards mine_

_Pulling me inside her, my breath hissed out at the warmth her body was giving me _

_I pushed slowly down, making sure she was adjusting to me _

_The a small gasp as I pushed all the way inside_

_I couldn't help but watch as her face shot from pain to passion in a split second_

"_I nee-"_

I shot awake, my body was covered in sweat

My breathing was coming out in pants

Oh, a dream

All of it was a dream

I felt my heart fall slightly

Only to mentally slap myself

Rose is a co worker, I respect her

And...

And if we were ever to have a relation outside the work place I wouldn't do it like that

STOP!

I mentally shot at myself, she sun was only just peaking threw the clouds

I jumped up of the couch

Making sure no one was around and changed into some running cloths

After a short jog I jumped into the downstairs shower

Everyone was still in bed, had I really got up that early?

Once I had finished, dressed and placed my dirty thing in the washing machine

I was used to how Tasha set out her house, we had sheared a flat while I had been in collage

I walked into the kitchen

Lissa and Christian we there

Another day playing body guard

But that didn't sound right to my

What had rose called it the other day

A

Guardian

That sounded less brutal

So another day being Lissa's guardian


	7. Chapter 9

Additional chapter 9

DPOV

I stepped into the pool room

First my eyes fell upon a towel and robe

Next I looked out at the water

Small ripples moved across as I watched rose move swiftly threw the water

I stood there for a few minuets watching her, last nights dream flooding back

I tore my gaze away, not for the first time to night

I couldn't help but notice the high colour in her cheeks at dinner

Should I distract her when I climb in?

I stood at the side watching, but as she flipped under the water I noticed her eyes were closed

She looked so peaceful, so relaxed

I should leave

But I couldn't

I climbed in the water making hardly and sound and a ripple in the water

I moved in my lain, forgetting rose was only a few feet away from me

Swimming

That was all I was letting into my mind

Swimming

25 laps

I counted as I reached the end of the pool

Turning around I noticed rose sitting on the edge of the pool, watching me

I moved slowly towards her, I couldn't take my eyes away from her body

It curved perfectly, even her mismatching bikini complemented her skin tone

Her hair stuck to her neck and her body glistened from the water slowly running of her

"Hay" she said as I looked up at her from the water, her body leaning over mine

"Hay" I said back, noticing that my accent was becoming more noticeable

"You're a good swimmer" She commented, her eyes moving over the water as I climbed out the water to sit next to her

"I spent a year as a life guard, you're not so bad yourself" I couldn't help but let my eyes travel down her body but resting on her deep brown eyes

I ripped my eyes away, looking out at the night

"How come you didn't... Distract me when you came in?" Rose said, following my gaze

I kept looking out, making sure there was no one out there

"You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to disturb you" I finally said, after making sure there was no one lurking outside

Her little hands pushed my shoulder, for such a small person she has a lot of power

I watched as she laughed before speaking

"You're the only person I've ever known to call me peaceful" I chuckled slightly at this comment

It is true rose is a very forward thinking person, who doesn't hold back let alone look peaceful

I pushed her back, lightly and with a playful manner

I kept looking out the window, when I heard a huff come from rose as she climbed up

I was about to protest, ask her to sit with me

When I felt all her weight land on my back, forcing me to fall face first into the water

I watched as rose spun around, laying in front of me in the water

She pressed her feet against my chest pushing me up towards the surface

I shot up, watching as she swam away from me

I smiled, gripping out for her legs

I pulled her towards me, rose spun pulling herself to me

I stopped, watching as her hair flared out in the water, her brown eyes sparkled as she moved closer to my

I felt my heart beat speed up as I watched her

She came closer, when she was inches from her I felt her arms push against my shoulders and up towards the surface

I let her go so she could breath, but I wasn't giving up that easy

Ounce she broke the surface she shot of, swimming down the pool

I swam right behind her, she was fast

I watched as she jumped out the water and started moving away from the pool

Only I shot out the water right after her, rapping my arms around her tiny waist and dragged her backwards into the water

She screamed as we fell backwards, I couldn't help but laugh as we hit the water

I let got the second we were both submerged, twisting her body

I shot out the water, moving back to my towel

She was still twisting in the water, trying to find the way up

Once she was above the surface she looked for me, I couldn't help but laugh at her

"Help I think I'm drowning" She said flapping about in the water

I couldn't help but laugh at that

I stood my ground, continuing to dry of

I could see she was thinking of what to do since I wasn't about to jump back into the water

She started to thrash about again, this time more over the top

Then she started to sink, I watched

It was a show, I new it

I stood were I was, the hole room was quiet now

The seconds ticked back, and she wasn't coming up

A burst of bubbles came to the surface

I stood were I was

Waiting

Only she didn't follow the bubbles

Was she stubborn enough to stay under there till I jumped it

It then clicked she wasn't coming back up

I dropped my towel and jumped into the water after her, shooting down

Wrapping one arm around her waist and pulling her to the surface again

I pulled her over to the steps, laying her down on them

I kept over her, watching her still face

Her eye's fluttered open

She squirted water in my face, I pulled away then wiping my face

"My hero" She said smiling a smile that held me breath

"That was stupid" I said walking away to my towel

I tried to calm my breathing and the reaction over my body that she had caused

"Hay, you fell for the bait" She said, I could here her climbing out the pool

"Well you were down there so long" I said, turning around drying myself of to watch her

"It was less than a minuet; I can hold my breath for 3 at least. I have to when it's cleaning day and Christina finds his favourite shirt with mouldy pizza stuck to it"

I couldn't help but laugh at her expression; her and Christian were like brother and sister

"HAY, GET UP HERE" Christian shouted from the door way

I watched as Rose shrugged and walked from the room

God, sometimes I think she's a challenge sent for me

My very own personal pain in the arse

Who I am falling for


	8. Chapter 10

Additional chapter 10

DPOV

Rose leaned over to turn the heater of

I kept my eyes on the road, her shirt was ripped to shreds and my Duster was the only thing covering her chest (other than her bra)

"Shit" She whispered, I looked over then

It was broke, great

It was boiling in the car, she started pressing the window button

Only her's wouldn't go down

I pressed mine, letting it go half way down

I was taking up most of the wind that was getting into the car

Not long after Did rose lean over me

Her bare skin brushing against my arms, she pressed the button down

Then window went all the way, and off came my Duster

I kept my eyes on the road

She only took it off because it's that hot in the car

Focus on the road

We drove in silence for over half an hour

I started to relax as we pulled onto the high way

The sound of rose's chair reclining caught my attention

I looked over, Rose's chest was pushed into the air as she leaned back getting comfy

I looked away, calm down

"So, you were brought up in Russia?" Rose asked

We talked like that for a while, about family, school's jobs, funny moments

It was so easy to talk to her, everything just fit in

From what I learned about her, she acted the way she did when she robbed banks was simply because it was the opersit to what her mum did

That was rose's main root of mischief was to drive her mum crazy

Soon we were close to home, only rose had dosed of on the way

I kept looking over at her as I drove

Her feet up on the dashboard, head lolling about her hair spread around her shoulders

The way her chest moved in and out, the curve of his hips

She looked so peaceful

Perfect

Then she moaned

I kept my eyes on her then, she moaned in her sleep

It was the slightest of noises but I heard it

Then she made the same sound

Again

Again

I looked back at the road, my mind kept pulling back to what she was dreaming about

(Ah but you're lucky you get to find out)

RPOV

His arms pinned mine above my head

Holding me there

"I win" He breather in my ear

I wrapped my legs around his waist thrusting my hips up towards him

"then claim your prize" I said pushing up to kiss him

Rotating my hips against his, feeling the pressure against my centre

Dimitri growled

One hand left mine, gliding along my arm and down my side

I lay there on the mat wearing nothing

Just the same as him

My breathing hitched as my eyes moved over his body

"I plan to" He said, pushing hard and fast into me

I cried out at the feel of him inside me

My breathing was coming fast, this was it

I locked eyes with him, he moved inside me

One stroke

"Wh...wha" Dam, awake again

I looked around the car, we had stopped

I pushed myself up, Dimitri was climbing back into the car

"I got you a coffee" He said handing me a cup

Along with a green jumper

I took the coffee, sitting my chair back up and pulling the jumper on

When did he get out the car

DPOV

I had to get out the car, rose had continued to Moan

Only, she said my name

The second my name came from her lips, I almost crashed the car

I didn't want to wake her, but I couldn't sit there

I pulled in at the next gas station and grabbed some gas and food

Did I really hear her moan my name ?

No, it must have miss heard her, maybe she was dreaming about what happened today

I had saved her, hadn't I?


End file.
